


Grief happens in different ways

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: A late night chat between Felicity and William might help them realize that while the events that led them to grieve are different, they deal with their grief more similarly than they think.





	Grief happens in different ways

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I didn't plan on writing this, but around my birthday, I was missing my dog who we had to put down in January and my Uncle so I started writing this. I never thought I'd publish this but why the hell not? Grief is different for everyone but in some ways, they deal with it similarly. I hope you like this. Sorry, it's short! Please, kudos, bookmark, and comment! Don't forget to check out  
> my other story, Unexpected Meeting or fate? if you want!

**In a Safehouse, somewhere far away from Star city...**

  
Clad in her PJs, Felicity sat on the couch tears in her eyes, trying not to sob loudly since William is asleep and has baseball camp in the morning. The picture had an older woman who had a young girl in her lap both laughing not knowing the picture was being taken.  
A woman with glasses, gray hair in a black dress with polka-dotted sundress and sneakers, sitting down on a lawn chair with a dark-haired little girl with glasses, a pink t-shirt that says ‘Girl with attitude’, blue jean shorts in a garden of flowers surrounding them. “Felicity?” an unexpected voice called out. Felicity looked up and sideways to see her son, William. Felicity put the photo album aside, wiped her eyes and gave a small smile “Will, what are you doing up?” She asked curiously. William pointed to the kitchen “I was going to get a glass of water when I heard crying. What's wrong?” He explained/asked concerned, worry shining in his eyes. Felicity exhaled deeply “Just remembering someone long gone.” She whispered wistfully.

William came over to the couch, sat down on the other side of the photo album and zeroed in on a photograph “Who’s that?” He asked curiously, pointing to the photo Felicity was looking at before he came in. Felicity chuckled weakly “That’s my Bubbe.” She said simply. William looked at Felicity thoughtfully “That’s Yiddish for grandma, right?” He guessed rightly, biting his lip. Felicity nodded, reaching over and ruffling his hair “Yes, my sweet boy, it is.” She said proudly, a small smile graced her face.  
“But why are you up this late.” the teenager asked an eyebrow raised. Felicity looked at William worried eyes and sighed “My brain wouldn’t calm down and let me sleep.” She admitted nonchalantly, her blush barely noticeable with the light being low. William wasn’t really surprised. Felicity was a genius so her brain moved at lightning speed “Not surprising. Why couldn’t your brain stop thinking?” he asked not understanding why. Felicity rubbed her forehead “Thinking about what I miss.” She said melancholily, feeling several emotions at once.

William twiddled his thumbs “Like Dad, my mom and our family?” He said knowingly. Felicity nodded “Yes, but my bubbe is someone that was and is someone still important to me.” She said softly. William turned his head and looked at her curiously “How?” He questioned confused. Felicity softly cleared her throat “After my father left, my attitude changed not only toward my mother since she wasn’t there for me at the time cause she was working so much but I stopped working on the computer I was building with dad before he left.” She said remembering that time in her life. William looked at his eyes wide “You?!” He said in disbelief. Felicity light chuckled and nodded “Yep, me. Hard to believe isn't it?” She confirmed/said knowingly. William shook his head “More like impossible.” He said skeptically. To William, his stepmom was a technological genius and math whiz and it’s hard to imagine that she was anything but. Felicity grabbed the photo album and put it on the coffee table “Well, for a few months I was like that. I still did well in school but at home... I was sad, lonely and angry even though I left with my bubbe or neighbors until mom came home.” She explained a little ashamed. William scooted over and put an arm over her shoulder “You were going through a hard time... nobody could really blame you.” He said empathetically. Felicity looked at him “So was my mother, she just dealt with it on her own.” She reminded him.

“After a while, my bubbe sat me down to have a talk and even though I didn’t really want to talk. My bubbe asked me what was bothering me and I started to cry.” She admitted truthfully. William looked at her confused “Why?” He wondered bewildered. Felicity exhaled heavily “I was holding in my feelings basically.” She said ashamed, wincing a little. William nodded finally understanding “That’s not a good thing.” He pointed out obviously. Felicity chuckled and shook her head “No, it's not. Anyway, after crying for a good 15 minutes I told her everything. How I didn’t really have any friends, the teasing about not having a dad, how I felt etc.” She continued somewhat steadily. William looked at his stepmom “What happened next?” He asked inquisitively. Felicity smiled softly, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes with a faraway look in her “After that, my Bubbe moved into our apartment, talked to my teacher, the kid's parents and my mom. It didn’t really help but she tried. She was there to watch me until Mom came home and encouraged me to resume building the computer.” She said softly, her voice cracking a little. William took a deep breath “When did she die?” He asked genuinely curious. Felicity inhaled shakily, looked at him twirling a piece of pink hair “Shortly after I entered middle school. Middle school was literal hell and at home wasn’t great either.” She said hoarsely, tears cascading down her face.

William reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek “Your bubbe sounds like an amazing woman.” He said amazed. Felicity nodded proudly, wiping the tears from eyes “She was... she survived the Holocaust with my grandfather, raised my mother and basically raised me until she died.” She said astonished at what her Bubbe had accomplished. Felicity snapped out of her trance and looked at William “You're wondering why I told you this aren’t you?” She said knowingly. William nodded tiredly “I really don’t know.” He said cluelessly, shrugging his shoulder. Felicity smiled “Come here.” She prodded gently, gesturing him to come closer. William scooted himself next to Felicity who put her arm around his shoulders “I told you this because I see my younger self in you. I didn’t talk about my feelings because I wasn’t ready... and I just want you to know whenever you’re ready I’ll be here. I just don’t want you to deal with grief in a bad way. ” She explained softly yet hopeful. William nodded “I know... it’s just hard moving to a new place _again_ with a new name with security around and I miss dad so much.” He explained frustrated and tired.

  
Felicity nodded “I know because I do too.” She admitted knowingly. William nodded “I know you do cause I sometimes hear you crying yourself to sleep.” He admitted softly, biting his lower lip. Felicity lightly chuckled “Maybe so, but William... you don’t have to hide your feelings to protect me. I’m the grown-up it’s my job to protect you.” She reminded gently, rubbing his shoulder. William turned his head to her “But dad said...” He protested but was interrupted. Felicity raised an eyebrow “Dad? I should’ve known.” She muttered unsurprised yet a little annoyed. Felicity nodded “We’ll deal with this tomorrow.” She said knowingly, closing the subject. Both stood up “I still need a glass of water.” He reminded her. Felicity nodded “Alright, get your glass and go to bed please.” She said gently, kissing his forehead. William nodded maneuvering around the coffee table and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a glass then walking to the sink and filling it up to where he wanted it. Both Felicity and William walked to Williams bedroom door which was open “William, you know that you can come to me with anything, right?” She said knowingly, giving him a hopeful look. William nodded “I know. Goodnight.” He said softly before walking into the room then closing it. After going into her room and lying in her bed, Felicity’s hand grabbed her wedding ring, which was on a chain around her neck “Oliver... Please be safe and stay out of trouble.” She murmured pleadingly to her husband before she closed her eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
